Coran
Coran is a protagonist from the Voltron: Legendary Defender series and a member of the Defenders of the Universe. He is the last known surviving male Altean, and was the former advisor to Alfor and current advisor to Allura. History Early Life Ten thousand years ago Before his stasis sleep, Coran was the family's royal advisor to Alfor and his unknown wife. Ruled the Altean race as well as held an alliance with Zarkon and his people. When a comet crashed into Zarkon's planet, Alfor built the Voltron Lions. from the material found inside and Zarkon, Alfor and three others became Paladins. All while Coran's grandfather built the Castle of Lions to house them and Voltron was known as a heroic fighting force. However, Zarkon's wife was becoming sick from her experiments of Quintessence, in the only way to save her was to expose her to the Quintessence in the rift so Zarkon tricked his fellow Paladins into the rift but both of them died from an overdose of the substance. Alfor evacuated the planet and gave orders to destroy it in order to close the rift forever. However the two woke up, corrupted by the Quintessence, and Zarkon rallied his armies to take revenge for their planet by destroying Altea to sought to have the power of Voltron for himself With the situation so dire and fearing that Zarkon would seize it, Alfor rendered Coran and his daughter Allura in stasis aboard the Castle of Lions, which was then sent to the far off planet Arus with the Black Lion also aboard while the other Lions were scattered across the universe. Awakening Coran and Allura were eventually awakened from stasis when the Blue Lion brought five humans-Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk to the Castle of Lions, which they entered and wandered through until they found the two Alteans. Upon awakening, Coran was initially confused and then attacks Lance, mistaking him for an enemy. But learned a horrifying truth: he and Allura had been in stasis for 10,000 years, and Altea-along with its entire solar system-had been destroyed, apparently leaving them as the only surviving members of their race. all because of Zarkon. surprising that he still lives after so much time has passed. but was forced into action when Coran detected a Galra ship approaching the planet. Deciding that the five humans had been brought to the castle for a purpose, Allura charged them with locating the remaining lions so that they could reform Voltron and set about freeing the universe-much of which had been conquered-from the Galra Empire. After The Green and Yellow Lions are retrieve, Coran reveals to everyone that the Red Lion has been found: located the previously the Galra ship, so the Paladins embarked on a mission to recover the Red Lion so that the Black Lion's vault within the Castle could be opened, while Coran and Allura set about repairing the Castle defenses in preparation for the attack. They were aided in this by the Space Mice, whose time in the capsule with Allura had given them a psychic connection. Despite this, the Castle defenses were soon broken, and it was only by managing to form Voltron that the Paladins saved Allura and Coran. With the Galra Commander Sendak apparently defeated, Coran proclaimed their new team the Defenders of the Universe. Shortly after the battle with Sendak, Coran and Allura have been awake for hours readying the Castleship to leave Arus, for putting a end of Zarkon's empire, The Balmera and the Castle Taking the Fight to the Galra Finding Allies and learning the Truth Going After Zarkon Dealing with Lotor Building The Coalition Personality Gallery Team Voltron on Olkarion (Again).jpg Allura, Coran and Kolivan (S02E13).png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Coran and Hunk.png Allura, Coran, Kolivan, Antok and Slav in Olkarion.png Team Voltron, Kolivan and Keith.png Coran and alien animal.png Shiro, Lotor, Allura and Coran (Season 5).jpg Coran with Acxa.png Coran is launching the bomb..jpg Team Voltron and Officers of Galaxy Garrison.png Paladins, Coran and Romelle find the Yalmor.jpg Keith, Allura, Coran, Commander Iverson and Cosmo.jpg Team Voltron in Pirate Ship.png Team Voltron Flies from the Pirates' Ship..png Team Voltron (Season Seven).png S7E3 - Gasps.png Coran, Sam, and Sanda.png She was my governess.png Everyone is doing the job.jpg Coran, Romelle and Tavo (S8E12).jpg Keith, Pidge and Coran (S8E12).png Abilities References Category:Voltron Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens